


don't wanna dance (if I'm not dancing with you)

by spiritsontheroof



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Slow Dancing, Weddings, also madney wedding when, if eddie and buck don't slow dance i'm rioting, this is pure self indulgence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 06:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritsontheroof/pseuds/spiritsontheroof
Summary: Eddie sighs and takes Buck’s glass away, sitting it just out of reach. “I don’t care if you can dance, Buck.” He says softly, eyes glimmering in the soft lights as he reaches a hand out to Buck. “The dance isn’t what’s important, it’s the partner.”
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 319





	don't wanna dance (if I'm not dancing with you)

**Author's Note:**

> this is pure wedding fluff because I want buck and eddie to slow dance so badly i cannot stand it okay  
> this is unbeta'd so if there's any horrible mistakes they're mine  
> title is holy ground by taylor swift

“Dance with me,”

Buck looks up to find Eddie offering him a hand and an expectant gaze. He’s forgone his tie and jacket, the top buttons of his shirt are undone, and his sleeves are rolled up to reveal those toned and tattooed forearms. He’s mussed and gorgeous and glowing with that happiness everyone wears at weddings, and Buck is so in love that it hurts. 

“What, all the bridesmaids turn you down?” Buck teases, sipping on his third — fourth? — glass of champagne. 

Eddie rolls his eyes but he’s smiling. “You’re the only bridesmaid I’ve asked, Buck.”

“Excuse you, I’m Maddie’s man of honor. Not a bridesmaid.” Buck puts an affronted hand over his chest. “Also, I can’t dance.”

Eddie sighs and takes Buck’s glass away, sitting it just out of reach. “I don’t care if you can dance, Buck.” He says softly, eyes glimmering in the soft lights as he reaches a hand out to Buck. “The dance isn’t what’s important, it’s the partner.”

Buck feels heat rising on his face and he knows there’s no hope Eddie doesn’t see it. This is dangerous territory, being in close proximity to Eddie after an alcohol-induced looseness has settled in his chest. But Buck is watching Eddie’s face, and there’s something bright and soft there that eases Buck’s nerves enough to say, “Yeah, okay. I’ll dance with you.”

Eddie grins at him when Buck takes his hand and then Buck is being lead out to the floor. There’s a slow song playing, something from Maddie’s carefully curated wedding mix that was sent to the DJ, and Buck is overwhelmed by the warmth of Eddie’s hand in his when Eddie pulls him in close. “I can hear you thinking. Relax. It’s just me.” Eddie mumbles, sliding one hand to Buck’s hip. 

That’s the problem, Buck thinks, but he just smiles and lets Eddie sway them back and forth. “I’m relaxed, I promise,” he says. He’ll blame the champagne on the shameless way he’s leaning into Eddie’s chest. 

Eddie looks like he doesn’t quite believe that, but he doesn’t say anything. He leads Buck through the end of the current song and into the next one, a soft, melodic thing that has Maddie dragging Chimney onto the dance floor with a grin. 

“They’re a hell of a pair, huh?” Eddie says, watching them with a fond expression. “Look how happy they are.”

Buck follows Eddie’s eye line and yeah, they’re radiating so much joy that it brings a tear to Buck’s eyes. Maddie is beaming, hair falling around her face in a way that makes her look royal. Chimney’s hair is a mess, the gel having given up about an hour into the reception, and he’s looking at Maddie like she hung the moon. “They deserve it,” Buck smiles as Eddie spins them around. “After everything they’ve been through, they deserve it.”

“Yeah,” Eddie hums in agreement and turns his eyes back to Buck. “You look good.”

Buck tries to ignore the way his heart thrums in his chest. “You don’t look so bad yourself, Diaz.” He says, moving his hand off Eddie’s shoulder to straighten the man’s rumpled collar. “Didn’t know you could clean up like this.”

“Don’t call me that,” Eddie warns with a blush rising on his face. The blush runs down his neck and disappears below his collar. _Interesting_ , Buck muses inwardly. 

Conversation lulls and they just keep swaying into a third song, neither making any movement to separate. 

“You’re not that bad of a dancer, you know. I’ve had worse partners.” Eddie teases, tightening his grip on Buck’s hip. Their position had changed sometime during the last song and now he’s gone from holding Eddie’s hand to standing with his arms around Eddie’s neck. It’s intimate and if Buck thinks on it too long, he’ll do something stupid, like kiss his best friend at his sister’s wedding. 

But, with the way Eddie’s been looking at him tonight, maybe that wouldn’t be so stupid. 

“We’re not dancing, we’re swaying.” Buck says, brushing a thumb over the back of Eddie’s neck. “Plus, I’m dancing with _you_. We’re good partners in everything.”

Eddie quirks an eyebrow. “Everything, huh?”

“Yeah,” Buck smiles. 

Eddie considers that for a minute and then nods, like he agrees. “So. You ever think that’ll be you someday?” He asks, jerking his head towards where Maddie and Chimney are giggling as they dance. 

“What, married?” Buck asks. Eddie nods and Buck shrugs. “I don’t know. If I ever met the right person, yeah. I’d probably get married. Why, you wanna be the best man?” He jokes. 

Eddie shrugs and pulls Buck in closer, eyes flicking to Buck’s lips before their eyes lock again. “Maybe. Though I was imagining something else.”

Buck’s mouth goes dry at what Eddie’s implying. “Oh. You — _oh_ .” He flounders, rather embarrassingly. “We’re not even _dating_.”

“Yeah, I know.” Eddie mutters, moving one hand up to cup Buck’s jaw. “I’m not misreading this, right? Because I’d really like to kiss you.”

Buck nearly passes out. “No, uh, you’re not misreading anything.”

Before Buck can even process, Eddie’s pressing his lips against Buck’s, soft but not shy. The pressure is intoxicating, the way Eddie’s teeth scrape on Buck’s bottom lip, the scratch of Eddie’s stubble on his cheek. It’s fucking incredible and he can’t help but smile, effectively breaking the kiss. 

“Stop grinning at me when I’m trying to kiss you,” Eddie scolds with no heat, a smile of his own appearing. 

“I can’t help it!” Buck laughs, threading his fingers into Eddie’s hair. “You implied you wanted to marry me _and_ you kissed me. I’m kind of on a high right now.”

“Yeah, well, I’m planning on taking you home later, getting you out of this tux, and kissing you again.” Eddie smirks, smoothing a wrinkle out of Buck’s shirt before his hand takes up residence on Buck’s hip again. 

“Oh, yeah? Lucky me.” Buck says. “Unrelated, is it too early to leave, like, now, maybe?” 

Eddie checks his watch and hums. “Is your sister gonna kill you?” 

Buck looks over where she’s sitting at a table again, looking exhausted but ecstatic as she talks to Athena. “She’s too happy to kill me. Plus, she’ll be excited to hear I finally made a move.” He grins, already walking away. 

“You didn’t make a move!” Eddie calls after him, clearly indignant. “It was all me!”

“Uh, what’s all that about?” Maddie asks, giggling as she looks around Buck to watch Eddie pout. 

Buck leans down and wraps his arms around her. “He kissed me,” he mumbles. 

Maddie pushes him back with a gaping look, searching his face for signs of a joke and then she squeals excitedly. “Evan! Oh my God! Tell me everything.”

“I will, but later. We’re leaving.” Buck says, ducking his head sheepishly. “If that’s okay with you.”

“Oh my God, honey, go!” Maddie says, shooing him away. 

“Okay, okay! I’m going. I love you and you looked so beautiful today.” Buck gushes before leaning in to kiss her cheek. “I’ll see you soon, okay? Congratulations.”

Maddie sighs dramatically but she looks too excited to make her annoyance believable. “I love you, too, now go.”

Buck is already jogging to meet Eddie at the door, vibrating with his own joy. “Ready?” He asks, offering Eddie his hand. 

Eddie looks at him with so much love that Buck nearly swoons. “Whenever you are,” he laces their fingers together. 

Buck makes a mental note to ask Maddie how soon is too soon to propose. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments fuel me, so leave me some! i hope you guys enjoyed and thank you for reading


End file.
